


Doubt Comes In

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [34]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Panic Attacks, Protective Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, there are no chimney or hen tags and tbh thats a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Chimney ponders his future at the 118 without Hen.Character of color appreciation week day 1: 911 favorite main character of color
Relationships: Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Doubt Comes In

**Author's Note:**

> TW: panic attack

Hen yawns as she walks out of the station. They’ve had a long day and she’s just ready to get home to her wife and kids. But as she’s unlocking her car in the parking lot, she sees that Chimney’s car is still in its spot. Weird. He left nearly fifteen minutes before she did. 

Sensing that something is wrong, she stows her keys in her pocket and walks over to Chimney’s car. Her friend is sitting in the driver’s seat, hunched over on himself, breathing strained. His window is rolled down so Hen jogs up to the car and says, “Chim?”

He looks up at her with desperation, eyes wide, “I...can’t breathe.” 

“Okay, I’m going to open your door and help you.” Chimney nods. She tugs the car door open, thankfully it’s unlocked, and gently helps Chimney out of the car and sit on the asphalt. Normally she would try to help him while he’s sitting in the car, but she knows that won’t work with him. 

She sits down beside him on the ground and pulls Chimney against her as she wraps her arms around him. “I need you to breathe, Chim. Follow my breathing. You remember how to do this.” 

Chim nods and she rubs his back lightly. Hen takes long, deep breaths, encouraging Chimney when he struggles to follow. Hen rubs her thumb into his shoulder, helping him ground himself. While she helps him, Hen can’t help the building worry inside her head. It’s been a while since Chimney’s had a panic attack this bad. What set it off?

Hen rubs Chimney’s back as he starts to cry, his tears damping her shirt, “Keep breathing, it’ll pass soon.” 

And she’s right. Within a few minutes, Chimney sits up, wiping his tears away. “Sorry about that.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for. What happened?” 

Chim blows air out of his mouth, “I dunno.” He looks down at his hands, “I-I…” His lip wobbles slightly. Hen puts her arm back around him, offering silent support. “I was thinking about that man we saved. If you weren’t there he would have died,” Chimney says quietly. “I’m not smart enough to do this on my own, Hen, and I just kept thinking about all the people that could die because I can’t do my job and I-”

Hen cuts him off by pulling him into a crushing hug. “You’re good at this job, you know what you’re doing,” Hen assures him. 

He shakes his head into her shoulder, “I can’t do it without you.” 

“That’s not true. You were doing this job before I came here and you were damn good at it. You still will be after I leave.” She pulls back from the hug so she can look Chimney in the eyes when she says, “You are so smart, you don’t need to doubt yourself.” 

“Thank you.” Chimney uses his sleeve to get rid of the rest of his tears. “I...uh, I really needed to hear that.” 

“Of course.” Hen stands and pulls Chimney to his feet, giving him a light shove towards her car. “Get in.” 

“Hen, what?”

“You’re still shaking, I’m not letting you drive,” Hen explains as she jumps into her car, Chimney climbing into the passenger seat. “And I know Maddie doesn’t get off shift until tomorrow morning so you’re coming home with me. Besides, it’s Thursday which is takeout night and Denny has been begging to see his favorite uncle for weeks now.”

“He has?” Chimney looks at her with a soft smile. “I didn’t know I was his favorite.”

Hen rolls her eyes, “Of course you’re his favorite.” Chimney blushes. “Karen will be happy to see you too, we haven’t gotten to spend as much time together since I decided to go to med school.” 

“We should plan a double date soon.” Hen hums her agreement. 

The pair falls into silence for a while before Hen says, “I’m not going to abandon you when I leave the 118. You’re still gonna be my best friend, Chim.”

Chimney sighs, “I-I know that. I guess...I just let anxiety get the best of me. I’m sorry.” 

She reaches over and squeezes his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry I didn’t say something sooner.” 

“I love you,” Chimney says softly. 

Hen smiles, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
